The Sweet Escape
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: 3 Kesalahan sekaligus kenyataan yang terjadi dalam hidupku... Cinta yang kutahu, telah membunuhku, oh bukan, tapi membunuhnya. "Vonis hukuman mati..." "Hm... Kasus yang menarik." "Dia berhasil kabur!" "Kami butuh bantuanmu, L." DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Summary : 3 Kesalahan sekaligus kenyataan yang terjadi dalam hidupku... Cinta yang kutahu, telah membunuhku, oh bukan, tapi membunuhnya." "Vonis hukuman mati..." "Hm... Kasus yang menarik." "Dia berhasil kabur!"

Warning: Rated M

-

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

THE SWEET ESCAPE © Uchiha Vnie

-

Terinspirasi dari video klip The Sweet Escape by Gwenn Stefani dan Die Another Day by Madonna

-

Prologue

-

3 kesalahan sekaligus kenyataan yang terjadi dalam hidupku :

- Aku sakit ; Entah sakit apa. Tapi aku merasa sangat tersiksa.

-Aku lemah ; Tak dapat mempertahankan apa yang aku punya : cinta, harta, martabat, semuanya. Bahkan sebuah kepercayaan.

-Dan kini. Aku benar-benar salah : SALAH BESAR.

***

" Masuk! Sidang ditunda sampai minggu depan."

Kriet. Klek!

Sosok itu dijebloskan kedalam ruangan kecil berukuran 4X4 meter. Gelap, pengap, bau, terkekang. Ruangan ini seakan merebut semua yang dimilikinya. Oh tidak, bukan seakan. Memang kenyataan. Dinding-dinding kehitaman itu benar-benar membatasinya. Impiannya, masa depannya, bahkan cintanya.

Cinta? Sudahlah, tak perlu membahas hal paling menjijikan di dunia ini.

Sosok itu kini terduduk di lantai tak beralas. Dingin, tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya, dingin itu masih kalah. Hatinya, jauh lebih dingin.

'Itukah penyebab mereka memberiku julukan : si pembunuh berdarah dingin?'

Sosok itu benar-benar berantakan. Rambut pink-nya tak terurus, panjangnya lebih dari sebahu. Tampak kusam. Kulit putih merona yang mulus itu, kini terdapat noda-noda debu menempel. Tubuh tinggi langsingnya terbalut pakaian belang hitam-putih. Pakaian yang menyatakan statusnya kini.

Narapidana kelas S.

"Huh!"

"Ini makan siangmu!" seorang penjaga berseragam menyodorkan piring berisi nasi, tahu, tempe, dan sedikit lauk, ditambah sebotol air mineral kepada sosok di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Dan ingat, Sakura. Makan! Aku tak mau berakhir di ruang kesehatan lagi," desisnya.

Sosok yang sedang duduk bersempuh itu hanya tersenyum sinis, "Terima kasih," ucapnya datar.

Penjaga itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan Sakura –begitu nama yang tertera di kartu tanda penduduknya, kembali sendiri. Gelap, sepi.

Sakura perlahan mundur, hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Dipeluknya kedua lutut yang mulai bergetar. Jatah makan siang tak kunjung disentuhnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya disembunyikan di antara dua lututnya.

'Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat. Tak seharusnya aku menyesal. Dia pantas mendapatkannya...'

-

-

Tok, tok, tok!

" Masuk," suara berat berat yang terdengar datar.

"Ini laporan terbarunya. Sidang ditunda karena saksi yang seharusnya hadir, tidak dapat memenuhi panggilan pengadilan. Bukti yang ada tak cukup untuk menjatuhkan vonis," dari balik pintu, muncul sosok berambut hitam berkulit pucat dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas penting kepada sosok pria muda tampan penuh wibawa di hadapannya.

"Hanya ini?" Pria tampan itu mengamati setiap tulisan yang tercetak di kertas HVS A4 itu.

Lelaki berkulit pucat, mengangguk.

"Hanya itu. Selebihnya, masih kami teliti."

"Dengar, Sai. Lakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku ingin kasus ini cepat selesai," pria tampan itu kini bersandar di kursi kekuasaannya. Tangan kirinya memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama. Kami akan bertugas sebaik mungkin. Setelah saksi dan bukti penting itu kami temukan, kasus ini akan segera selesai."  
"Baguslah. Aku sudah lelah. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanya?" Pria tampan bernama Sasuke itu masih bersandar. Mata Onyx indahnya tertutup.

"Sejak insiden tak sadarkan diri kemarin, ia tampak sehat sekarang," jawab pria pucat berambut hitam bernama Sai.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh kembali ke divisi-mu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama. Saya permisi."

Klek!

Pintu pun tertutup.

Kini, di ruang luas penuh dengan tumpukan document itu, hanya tinggal Sasuke yang masih bersandar dan menutup matanya. Tangannya semakin cepat melakukan gerakan memijit di sekitar keningnya. Ia pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Relaksasi.

Ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara detakan jam dan juga janyungnya yang mulai berdetak normal. 'Ruang kepala kepoliasian Konoha'. Itu sebutan terhormat untuk ruangan luas yang ditempati Sasuke kini.

Kasus ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah : otaknya berfikir dengan keras. Tapi titik terang itu, seolah terus menjauh. Atau mungkin Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdir?

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin..." gumamnya.

Damn! Selesaikan kasus ini secepatnya!

***

Kantor pusat Konoha,

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Resepsionis cantik bertubuh layaknya model itu menyapa seorang pria tampan berambut perak.

Si rambut perak itu menjawab santai, "Aku ada janji dengan...."

-

-

"L Lawliet?"

"Panggil saja aku Ryuuzaki. Silahkan duduk. Anda utusan dari kepolisian Konoha?" ujar pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang duduk ganjil di atas sofa berwarna coklat. Ditangannya, terdapat coklat dan kue berkrim stawberry.

"Ya. Saya Hatake Kakashi. Ketua divisi khusus kepolisian Konoha. Divisi ANBU," pria berambut perak menjawab seraya duduk di sofa yang terletak bersebrangan dengan pria berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Oh, jadi anda Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal itu? Konoha White Fang?" pria berambut hitam mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya.

Kakashi –si pria berambut perak- mengengguk kecil, "Dan anda adalah L, si detective no.1?"

"Begituklah mereka memberiku julukan?"

"Sesuai dengan kemampuanmu. Langsung saja, waktuku tak banyak. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus yang sedang kami tangani," wajah malas Kakashi berubah serius.

"Kasus apa?"

"Pembunuhan. Di dalam map ini, terdapat berkas-berkas biodata korban, saksi, juga tersangka, dan hasil penyelidikan kami selama ini. Anda bisa lihat dan mempelajarinya," Kakshi meletakan sebuah map coklat di atas meja.

L mengambil map coklat itu, membukanya, lalu membaca setiap lembar berkas-berkas itu.

"Haruno Sakura... pelakunya? Ku kira gadis cantik ini korban," L menatap heran selembar kertas berisi biodata tersangka.

Kakashi mengangguk pasti, "Semua bukti dan saksi mengarah kepadanya, meski belum terlalu kuat untuk menjatuhkan vonis hukuman mati."

"Hukuman mati?"

"Pembunuhan ini berencana. Selain itu, cara membunuh yang dilakukannya termasuk kedalam kategori psikopat. Hukuman itulah yang paling pantas."

"Pembunuhan ini terjadi pada tanggal 13 February 2009 pukul 11.13 P.M. Di kediaman korban. Saksi mata adalah pelayang di keluarga korban. Membunuh dengan cara : menusuk perut korban sebanyak 13 tusukan dengan menggunakan pisau dengan panjang 13 cm. Selain tusukan itu, ditemukan luka goresan di sepanjang tangan korban sebanyak 13 buah dan 13 bekas suntikan di tangan kanannya. Korban kemungkinan tewas 13 menit setelah kejadian itu. Tersangka ditangkap 13 jam kemudian," L membaca kronologi peristiwa pembunuhan itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Tersangka, entah sengaja atau hanya kebetulan, mengaplikasikan angka 13 dalam pembunuhan ini," Kakashi meminum teh yang disuguhkan, sedikit mencairkan otaknya yang terlalu banyak berfikir.

"Hn."

"Sudah menemukan titik kebenaran, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm... Kasus yang menarik..."

~TheSweetEscape~

ToBeContinue

-Cinta yang ku tahu adalah sebuah benda abstrak bermata dua. Tajam. Membahagiakan sekaligus menghancurkan. Membunuhku. Oh tidak. Tapi **membunuhnya....**-

* * *

A/N : Fic rated M pertama saia. Hwa~ Jangan berpikir bakal adegan lemonnya! Meskipun mungkin, ada sedikit. Hehehe... XD

Spesial guest : L Lawliet! Mungkin ada Matt, Mello, sama Nate River juga, loh!

Bagi reader yang menunggu OYASUMI dan D'KIRA, saya kena WB -emang ada yang nungguin?-. Maafkan saia!

Ya sudahlah, akhir kata saia ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca.

Mind to review?

_Review juga fic saia yang lain_

By Uchiha Vnie. chan


	2. Bukti

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sakura..."

"Hentikan!"

"Ku mohon..."

"Ini aku, Sakura..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kau..." "Kau!"

JLEB!

"Ukh...!"

-

-

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweet Escape © Uchiha Vnie chan

-

-

Bukti 1

-

Dinding itu masih berdiri kokok, pembatas. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sejak pertama kali di bangun. Dan tak akan pernah berubah. Tentu saja. Dingin, suram, sepi, kotor, pengap.

Andai dinding itu bisa dihancurkan dengan satu pukulan telak. Lalu retak, ambruk. Kalau saja iya, dari kemarin pasti sudah dia lakukan.

Tapi, sudahlah. Buat apa? Tak ada gunanya. Di dalam, di luar, sama saja. Karena semuanya menyebalkan. Bull shit!

Tak ada yang bisa gadis malang itu lakukan, selain mematung di dalam ruang penuh penderitaan itu. Ditemani serangga dan binatang-binatang menjijikan lainnya. Sampah.

'Aku memang sampah!'

"Hn."

Satu suara, cukup membuat gadis malang itu mendongak. Mata hijau emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx hitam kelam yang terkesan angkuh dan dingin.

Sunyi. Tak ada suara.

1... 2... 3... Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Tetap tak ada yang memulai, tak ada yang berniat mencairkan atmosfer ganjil itu.

Tapi tunggu! Ada yang mulai mencair. Meleleh. Air. Jatuh. Dari kedua sudut mata hijau emerald yang semakin redup.

Sosok pemilik mata onyx itu, sedikit membungkuk. Lalu berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis di hadapannya, yang hanya terpisah oleh jarak tipis; jeruji besi.

Mata onyx itu, masih menatap lurus, dalam, sepasang mata hijau emerald yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Seolah ingin menerobos selaput es yang menutupi jiwa sang pemiliknya. Mencoba mencari kepastian dalam labirin tak berujung dalam kedua mata emerald itu.

Nihil.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan pucat terulur, menembus celah jeruji lambang keterbatasan, mencoba menggapai wajah sendu di hadapannya.

Rasa hangat yang tak wajar segera memenuhi ruang hampa dalam labirin tak berujung sang mata emerald, saat tangan pucat yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh kulit putih wajahnya. Sungguh ironi.

'Apa yang ku lakukan?'

Sedetik kemudian, tangan pucat itu telah terlepas dari wajah cantik sang mata emerald yang telah sukses menyihir dirinya beberapa saat.

'Sadar Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

Satu menit kemudian, hanya tersisa gadis malang yang masih duduk bersimpuh di dalam ruangan berjeruji besi.

Tap... Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong gelap dan sempit, semakin terdengar pelan---makin menjauh.

'Aku... Tak pantas... Mengharapkan mata onyx itu. Terlalu jauh, terlalu tinggi. Aku tak mau terjatuh lagi.'

-

-

"Jadi bagaimana, Ryuuzaki?"

"Kasus yang menarik. Kau tak akan menyesal karena telah meminta pertolonganku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kapan kau akan mulai menyelidikinya?" Kakashi memainkan cangkir dalam gengamannya.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik," L kembali melahap sebungkus coklat di tangannya.

"Aku tunggu laporan terbaik darimu."

"Tentu."

"Aku permisi. Masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan," Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau mau menemui Danzou?" alis L sedikit terangkat.

"Hhh. Kau tahu 'kan, konflik internal di kepolisian Konoha? Ia tak pernah menyukaiku. Kami selalu berselisih paham. Lagipula, divisi Anbu Root pun tak menunjukan sepak terjang mereka akhir-akhir ini," Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Baguslah. Aku pun, jujur, tak menyukainya. Masih ingat perselisihanku dengannya? Soal FBI? Ia terlalu kaku dan kolot," ucap L disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Sampai jumpa, L Lawliet."

Klek!

"Aku masih tak percaya. Gadis ini... membunuh?" gumam L, "Aku harus membuktikan kebenarannya, secepatnya."

"Moshi-moshi! Suruh Mello dan Near keruanganku, sekarang."

-

-

Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Konoha

"Kumpulkan semua kapten dan wakil setiap divisi di ruang utama, sekarang!"

-

"Huh! Ada apa sih, sampai harus di kumpulkan di ruang utama segala? Mengganggu tidur siangku saja. Merepotkan," sosok lelaki berambut nanas, berjalan malas menuju ruangan besar di ujung koridor, sambil menggerutu.

Di sampingnya, pria bongsor dengan setia mengikutinya sambil mengunyah kripik kentang.

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluh seperti itu. Kapten macam apa kau? Ini sudah tanggung jawab kita," ujarnya, menyababkan sedikit 'hujan remah kripik kentang' dari mulutnya.

Pria berambut nanas tak berniat membalas ucapan bawahannya. Masih terus melangkah, sesekali ia menguap lebar. Di wajahnya kentara jelas sifatnya: cuek, malas, sekaligus jenius.

"Huh, kenapa sih aku harus jadi wakil orang sepertimu, Shikamaru?! Dunia sungguh tak adil!"

-

-

"Kapten, sebaiknya kita bergegas, atau Sasuke-sama benar-benar melayangkan SP kepada kita," gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing berjalan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tangan kananya sibuk merapikan make-up-nya. Tentu saja. Bertemu dengan pujaan hati harus berpenampilan sebaik mungkin, bukan?

"Tenang lah, Karin. Sasuke tak akan berani melayangkan SP kepada kita..."

"Tapi bisa saja! Kita sering melalaikan tugas," gadis berkacamata itu menyela.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berjalan lebih cepat," seorang gadis yang dipanggil 'kapten' berjalan santai dengan sepatu ber-hak 15 cm. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat tinggi. Poninya menutupi sebelah mata biru indah miliknya.

"Ino-taichou! Cepatlah!"

"Ya,ya,ya. Akh! Siapa yang menaruh balok kayu di sini?! Aku jadi jatuh, 'kan!"

-

-

"Huh! Ada masalah apa sampai harus berkumpul di ruang utama segala? Tak tahu apa, kalau aku sedang repot mengurus Akamaru yang sakit?"

"Tapi sepertinya, hal yang sangat penting. Kapten dan wakil dari divisi lain sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Bilang saja aku tak ada di tempat."

"Tapi..."

"Ku bilang... Hei! Jangan seret aku seperti ini, Shino! Aku atasanmu! Wakil kurang ajar! Akamaru! Shino, hentikan!"

-

-

"Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Semua kapten dan wakil wajib berkumpul."

"Ayo," tangan pria tampan berambut coklat panjang meraih tangan bawahannya, sosok gadis bercepol 2, menggenggamnya.

"Uh... Neji-taichou..." Wakil kapten itu bersemu merah, "Kau ingat peraturan tidak boleh pacaran di lingkungan kerja?"

"Aku tak peduli. Bukankah peraturan ada untuk dilanggar?" Neji terus melangkah di koridor sepi itu. Disampingnya, sang wakil hanya dapat tersenyum ceria.

-

-

"Naruto-taichou... Se... sebaiknya... ramennya dimakan... nanti saja. Kita sudah ditung.. gu," gadis berambut indigo memasang ekspresi cemas.

Di sampingnya, sang kapten berambut pirang jabrik masih asik melahap ramennya.

"Sebentar. Hah! Akhirnya habis juga. Rekor terbaru! 20 mangkuk! Hinata, catat di papan pengingat, rekor baruku!" Kapten berambut pirang jabrik itu mulai menari hula-hula.

'Kami-sama! Kuatkanlah hatiku menghadapi orang seperti kaptenku ini...'

-

-

Ruang Utama, Kantor Kepolisian Konoha

Ruangan yang berdiri kokoh di lantai 5 itu, masih menunjukan status terhormatnya. Bernuansa elegan, wibawa, mewah, juga tegas dan kekuasaan. Dan satu lagi, menjijikan. Menyimpan banyak kebohongan. Busuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu, semua orang-orang penting kepolisian Konoha berkumpul. duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing, mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar berukuran besar.

Di tengah ruangan megah itu, berdiri sosok muda berkharisma, tampan, tegas, berwibawa. Sosok itu berdiri di atas podium. Mimbar yang menyatakan jabatannya. Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

"Baiklah, tanpa perlu basa-basi, lansung pada inti masalah, alasan kenapa Anda semua saya kumpulkan di ruanagan ini. Ada masalah penting. Tsunade-sama, silahkan..." sosok itu turun dari podium, digantikan sosok wanita tua yang tak kalah berkharisma. Sang presiden Konoha. Godaime hokage, Tsunade.

"Ada kabar buruk. Kami butuh pengamanan dari Kepolisian Konoha. Konaha terancam. Kita diserang..."

-

-

~To be Continue~

-

A/N: Hwa~ Baru apdet! =_=' Nyaris saja, saia lupa pernah membuat fic ini. Hhh... Yang penting sudah ada lanjutannya, meskipun SANGAT TIDAK PENTING. Tapi ada bagian-bagian penting juga sih. Oh ya, Kepolisian Konoha saia kondisikan seperti dalam Anime Bleach, Gotei 13. Terdiri dari berbagai divisi, kapten dan wakil. Setiap divisi mempunyai tugasnya sendiri: Divisi forensik, pelacak, etc. Semoga dapat dimengerti.

Ada usulan/masukan untuk tugas divisi? Saia masih bingung. Yang saia putuskan baru divisi Kiba-Shino, divisi pelacak. Yang lainnya? Saia butuh masukan.

Akhir kata saia ucapkan: TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA.

Mind To Review?

**Uchiha Vnie Chan**


End file.
